We Are Golden
by Silver Snow on Mountain Peak
Summary: When a new prophecy is foretold to SnowClan and MeadowClan's medicine cats, the message is clear. A golden cat will save and lead the Clans. There is only one problem; there are two golden cats. And they are in different Clans. Each Clan is determined hat their cat will be the one to lead them. And it doesn't help that the two cats are in love.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy my new story. Here's the prologue. ****It's short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

The slender she-cat sat crouched over the pool, the bright moon turning her white fur silver. Her almond-shaped green eyes were full of sadness and pity. A long sigh escaped her mouth, and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block away the image in the pool.

"Snowleaf." A pitch black she-cat came into her sight range.

"What do you want, Crowsong?" Snowleaf's voice shook. "Come to brag again that you were the one who got the prophecy from Rock? The one that's about to ruin their lives?" she pointed with her tail tip at the two cats in the pool of water.

Crowsong's eyes widened. "What!? Why would I do such a thing?"

"You ask me?" Snowleaf replied bitterly, and her leaf-colored eyes narrowed into small slits. "Just leave me alone. Wasn't it enough that you destroyed my life? Do you have to destroy theirs too?"

"I didn't destroy your life! You and Darkfeather... That would never work out. You were from different Clans, for StarClan's sake! You could never have been happy together."

"We loved each other," mewed Snowleaf simply. She stared up into the starry sky above. The silvery stars twinkled at her.

"Do you know which one of the two is the one? They both fit the description perfectly." Crowsong finally spoke.

Snowleaf shook her head. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Crowsong's amber eyes bore into Snowleaf's green ones. "Why do you hate me? I was just trying to do what I thought best."

"Yes, right, forcing Darkfeather to stop meeting me so he could be yours. Of course you were trying to do the best thing for me!" Snowleaf's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Can't you just forgive me?"

"No."

Crowsong sighed in defeat and turned around, padding away. "We could have been friends, Snowleaf. I think that was meant to be our destiny. I'm sorry I let Darkfeather get in the way of that."

"Where are you going?"

Crowsong spun around, and her blue eyes met Snowleaf's. "I'm going to deliver a prophecy."

Allegiances-

**StreamClan:**

**Leader:** Ripplestar- lithe, silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy**: Stormstreak- dark gray she cat with lighter gray streaks on her back and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkflame- mottled brown and gray tom with bright orange eyes.

**Warriors**:

Owlflight- brown tabby tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes.

Sparrowwing- long-furred tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Brightsplash- bright ginger she-cat with a gray splash on her back and amber eyes.

Featherstorm- mottled silver and brown tom with blue eyes.

Leafshadow- brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Darkblaze- dark gray tabby tom with fire-colored eyes

Echodust- thick-furred black she-cat with dark blue-green eyes.

Silverdust- thick-furred silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dustwind- light brown tom with light amber eyes.

Rainsky- dark blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes.

Thornheart- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Blackmist- black tom with a gray ear and paw and amber eyes.

Tawnyleaf- tawny she-cat with very dark green eyes.

Blizzardfall- pure white tom with deep blue eyes.

Flamewing- bright tabby ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Splashwhisker- black and gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw- light gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Bluepaw- tabby blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes.

Pebblepaw- light gray she-cat with orange eyes.

Whitepaw- pure white tom with sky-blue eyes.

Snowpaw- white she-cat with a ginger underbelly and green eyes.

**Queens:**

Silversnow- light silver she-cat with specks of white and green eyes. (Mother to Ripplestar's kit, Dawnkit- a slender golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes.)

Ravensong- pure black she-cat with dark green eyes. (Mother to Owlflight's kits, Tigerkit- a dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, and Blackkit- pure black tom with green eyes.)

**Elders:**

Foxwhisker- half-blind ginger tabby tom with white hairs on his muzzle and green eyes.

Berryflame- ginger-brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Duskleaf- tortoiseshell she cat with leaf-green eyes.

**MeadowClan:**

**Leader:** Jaystar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Deputy:** Mousetalon- gray-brown tom with light amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Sagetail- dappled ginger and gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Mapleleaf- bright ginger she-cat with black paws and bright orange eyes.

Starlingflight- dark silver tom with faded green eyes.

Snowdust- long-legged white she cat with silver-blue eyes.

Brightsnow- ginger and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Echowind- dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray patch on her back and green eyes.

Bramblethorn- spiky-furred brown-tabby tom with orange eyes.

Blossomlight- tortoiseshell she cat with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes.

Stagleap- dark brown tom with abnormally long ears and yellow eyes.

Duskshadow- dark ginger tabby she-cat with bright orange-yellow eyes.

Thistlesplash- dark gray tom with black and white splashes on his back and green eyes.

Heathermist- silver-tabby she-cat with heather-colored eyes.

Featherwhisker- fluffy-furred silver-tabby tom with green eyes.

Doestep- tabby brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Rainfall- jet black tom with dark green eyes.

Graywhisker- tabby gray tom with a white paw and green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Birchpaw- brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Silverpaw- silver-tabby she-cat with beautiful dark green eyes.

Stormpaw- silver-blue she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Larksky- dark gray she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Thistlesplash's kit: Thornkit- spiky-furred, dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, and adoptive mother to Firekit- golden tabby tom with a ginger paw and fire-colored eyes.)

Petalfur- cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Graywhisker's kits: Darkkit- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, Berrykit- cream she-cat with gray ears and tail and green eyes, Dovekit- tabby gray she-cat with light green eyes and Dapplekit- ginger she-cat with gray dapples and amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Dewclaw- blue-gray tom with only half-a-tail and yellow eyes.

Leopardheart- dappled ginger and black she-cat with green eyes.

**Can you please review? You don't know how happy it would make me.**


	2. Chapter 1- Dawn

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**MusicMadtm- Thanks! It did take me a long time to make them. But do you actually read all the allegiances? I don't, I'm always too lazy.**

**lilacfrost of techno tribe- Thanks! Yeah, I always feel that way when I read a story with a good plot.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dawnkit," a soft, kit-like voice breathed in her ear, making it jerk as she turned away from it with a sleepy grumble.

"Dawnkit!" Now the voice was louder, more demanding.

Dawnkit's eyelids twitched slightly, but she didn't open them, deciding to stubbornly ignore it. She still wanted to sleep, and what right did anyone have to wake her?

"Dawnkit!" suddenly the voice was urgent, oddly urgent. Even _too_ urgent. "Wake up! There's a fire!"

Instantly, as if she was never asleep, Dawnkit's eyes flickered open, and she leaped to her paws in alarm. "What!? Where!? In..." the question died on her lips as she saw Tigerkit standing opposite her, grinning wildly. Blackkit, Tigerkit's brother, was standing just a paw step behind Tigerkit, a grin beginning to creep on to his face too.

"Told you it would work!" Tigerkit shoved his brother playfully.

Blackkit recovered and shoved him back. "Never doubted you."

Tigerkit rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "Yes, of course!"

Dawnkit watched the exchange between them with growing annoyance, as she understood what just happened. She was tricked, and she hated to be outsmarted.

"What did you two find so urgent that forced you to wake me up in such a way, when you knew very well I was tired!?" Dawnkit demanded. Why did those two have to always be such stupid furballs?

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It's almost sun-high!"

"And whose fault do you think it is that I'm tired?" her annoyance switching to anger at Tigerkit's cocky behavior, ignoring the fact that she usually acted like that too.

"Well, I guess we were making a little noise last night but-"

"A little!?"

"Yes, fine," admitted Tigerkit. "A lot. And maybe it did bother somewhat-"

"Somewhat!?" Dawnkit stared at him disbelievingly. "I think it was more than that. You're lucky Silversnow and Ravensong decided to go out to the forest, or they really would have had your heads. "

Tigerkit grinned. "And I guess that was unlucky for you. Anyway, will you stop interrupting me? All of that is beside the point. What I was trying to say was that if we're awake, you should be too."

Dawnkit saw the truth in his words, but she would never tell him. "Why do you care if I'm awake or not anyway?" she replied with the first thing that came up to her mind.

"Don't you remember what you promised last night?" at last, Blackkit joined in.

"I promised something!? What was it?"

"You promised to try and sneak out of camp with us!"

"No I didn't! I think I was only half conscious when I made that promise, if I even did, so it doesn't count." There was no way she was sneaking out of camp. There were badgers and foxes and wolves. And it was cold. Dawnkit glanced down at her chest. Fine, maybe she didn't need to worry about the cold with her thick fur, but just the thought of the wolves made her shudder. She had heard the Elders' tales about the savagery and blood thirst of the wolves, and really wasn't interested in meeting one, not to mention a whole pack of them. They usually traveled together.

"You did," stated Tigerkit. "But why don't you want to go? Too scared?"

"No way!"

"Then why don't you want to?"

"You know what, just to prove that I'm not scared I'll come with you. But I don't want to get caught."

"Of course not."

"So if we get caught you two take all the blame."

They didn't reply.

Dawnkit stretched her bright golden pelt with a sigh, and sat up. "When are we going?"

Tigerkit grinned. "Now."

Dawnkit let out an annoyed grumble, but followed her older denmates, trying not to show the excitement that was beginning to fill her. She didn't want them to think that she actually wanted to go. Despite the wolves and the other dangers that awaited them outside the safety of the camp, she still wanted to explore new places, and maybe, if she was lucky, even catch something. She had always thought it would be cool to sneak out of camp, and it was about time she had an adventure.

The sky overhead was dotted with fluffy white clouds, with blue sky in between them, but Dawnkit wasn't fooled by the seemingly-good weather. She could feel the air, damp and heavy on her fur. A strong wind rustled the few leaves that were still left on the trees, and in the horizon, from what she could see between the branches, dark gray clouds were drawing near. Greenleaf was over, which wasn't a surprise. Dawnkit's mother had told her that Greenleaf in SnowClan was short, and that the territory was covered most of the time in snow. Dawnkit had been lucky, being born at the beginning of Greenleaf, which was the reason she hadn't experienced Leafbare yet.

Dawnkit caught up to Tigerkit and Blackkit, who were now sitting on the side of the camp, mostly hidden by the shadows, well, at least Blackkit was, with his pitch black pelt, watching the camp's entrance. Dawnkit settled down beside them, swishing her tail in anticipation. "So," she mewed. "What's the plan?"

"We're still deciding," replied Tigerkit.

"Meaning you can't think of how to do this."

"Well, Do you have any ideas?"

Dawnkit gazed at the entrance thoughtfully. "Let's try a straight forward plan. We wait until the entrance is clear, and then we run."

"Not much of a plan."

"Well, since it seems like you don't have any other plan, I think we should stick with this."

"But-" Tigerkit began.

"If you two are quite finished," interrupted Blackkit. "We can go now. There aren't any warriors out."

"At the count of three," mewed Tigerkit.

Dawnkit nodded."Just get on with it."

Tigerkit took a deep breath. "One," he mewed.

Dawnkit bunched her muscles and got ready to run.

"Two."

She fixed her eyes on the entrance.

He hesitated before giving the signal to run, and Dawnkit, unable to stay still any longer, yelled "Three," and burst into a run. Dawnkit heard a grumble of protest from behind her, probably from Tigerkit, but soon pawsteps behind her indicated that he was following her. Dawnkit felt the wind rush past her as she raced forward, and she could barely stop herself from letting out a yowl of joy.

Dawnkit reached the exit, which was a fallen tree trunk, and slithered forward on her belly, as quickly as she could through the hole in the tree.

That was the only way out of camp, the rest of it was sheltered by tall stone walls, so smooth there wasn't even one crack or ledge which could be used to climb. Dawnkit had always thought that was quite dangerous. What if there was an emergency but the Clan couldn't get out because the entrance was blocked?

But on the other hand, it also meant that enemies had a very hard time getting into their camp.

Dawnkit stood upright as she got to the end of the trunk, and burst into a run again, only to stop abruptly as she collided full-force with a furry flank. Her cry of surprise was muffled by the sleek silver fur, and she scrambled backwards to get a better look. Her heart missed a beat as she realized who it was. Ripplestar. Her father.

"Dad- Ripplestar-" she began, her thoughts swirling around, trying to come up with a believable excuse for them being out of camp. Another two cats appeared, stepping to Ripplestar's side Splashwhisker and Tawnyleaf, they must have been on patrol. Tawnyleaf had a rabbit in her jaws.

Dawnkit didn't turn to look as she felt two pelts brushing against hers. _Tigerkit and Blackkit._

Ripplestar didn't seem interested in her excuses. "Into camp," he ordered. "Now!" he added as she began to protest. "I'll deal with you three later."

Only then did Dawnkit notice that his silver tabby fur was ruffled, and that his bright golden eyes were wild and haunted.

"What happened?" Dawnkit asked, worry filling her heart.

"Into camp," he growled.

Deciding that she couldn't argue with her father when he was in this state, even though it annoyed her that he always treated her like a newborn kit and never thinking she could help, she turned around, and padded into camp. Her head raised proudly. She wasn't willing to feel guilty for trying to sneak out of camp. Curiosity wasn't something to be ashamed of.

As soon as she settled down beside the Nursery, a loud yowl rippled across the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high branch for a Clan meeting."

_Ripplestar. __Maybe he's going to explain why he looked so agitated before._

Dawnkit gave her pelt a quick wash and bounded towards the high branch.

She spotted Tigerkit's striped brown pelt and sat down beside him.

"Where's Blackkit?" she whispered, frowning as she didn't see Blackkit anywhere. He usually didn't go anywhere without Tigerkit.

Tigerkit shrugged, and Dawnkit got the feeling he wasn't even listening to her. Pushing her curiosity to the back of her mind, she pricked her ears and listened to Ripplestar.

"Cats of SnowClan!" he called. "MeadowClan have moved their borders, taking part of our territory."

Outraged yowls broke out.

"Lets attack them!"

"How dare they!"

"We must take back what is ours!"

The yowls died down, and Ripplestar continued. "We cannot let them take part of our territory, not when Leafbare is approaching quickly. W will show them they can't do what they like on their territory! We will attack them! Stormstreak, Tawnyleaf, Blizzardfall, Echodust, Darkblaze, Leafshadow, Rainsky, Flamewing, Dustwind, Owlflight, Pebblepaw, Icepaw and Bluepaw will come with me. The rest of you will stay in camp."

Excited murmurers broke through the Clan, mostly from those who where going to the battle.

"When are we going?"

Dawnkit couldn't spot the cat who had asked that.

"Now," Ripplestar replied, and jumped off the high branch.

Dawnkit watched in envy as the group of cats followed her father out of camp. She wanted so badly to be with them, and fight for her Clan. But she would have to wait until she was an apprentice. She sighed. That would be in so long.

"Dawnkit!" Ravensong called to her. "Have you seen Blackkit?"

Dawnkit shook her head.

That was strange. Where could Blackkit have disappeared to?

"Well, tell me if you see him," Ravensong mewed. Dawnkit detected worry in the black she cat's mew. She must be worried for her son. Ravensong trudged back to the Nursery and Dawnkit saw her beginning a quick conversation with Silversnow, Dawnkit's mother.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she hurried to the camp's entrance. She sniffed carefully, hoping she wouldn't find the scent she was looking for. But there it was, as fresh as the scent of the patrol that had just left.

Fear and worry filled her heart, and, as quickly as she could, she raced towards Tigerkit.

"Tigerkit," she panted.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"It's Blackkit- I think he followed the battle patrol."


	3. Chapter 2- Fire

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I loved reading every single one of them!**

**Me (guest)- Thank you!**

**MusicMadtm- it will kinda be both of them, but Dawnkit will get more chapters. I think.**

**Guest- thanks! I updated!**

**Icefire111- you'll see next chapter.**

**And now, without any further stops, here's chapter 2.**

**N'joy!**

Chapter 2

Firekit narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, aware of the stares scorching his pelt. He struggled to ignore them, knowing that the plan depended on him. They were playing a game, the kits and the apprentices. They split up into two groups, one consisting of Stormpaw, Firekit, Silverpaw and Thornkit and the other of Birchpaw, Berrykit, Darkkit, Dapplekit and Dovekit. Each team had a tree which they had to make sure the other team didn't manage to climb on. The team that one of it's cats got to the top of the other team's tree first wins. The winning team got first picks at the fresh-kill pile.

"Thought of something?" Stormpaw broke out at last, annoyed at the amount of time it was taking him. The game, though it was just meant to be fun, had taken a competitive edge, each team determined to win. And it didn't really help that there were a couple of warriors sitting and watching them with curious looks. Every cat wanted a chance to prove themselves and get to show off.

Firekit glared at her. "No!" he snapped. "You know, it doesn't take a heartbeat to think of a good plan!"

"Well, try to hurry up!"

Firekit didn't bother to reply, and tried to get back to thinking. Coming up with strategies had always been his strong side, and that was the reason the rest of his team was now looking up to him to find a plan.

"Got it!" he mewed at last. "Since we have less cats, we shouldn't try a front on approach. We can use the trees to get close to them without them seeing us."

Firekit noticed the way Stormpaw's eyes flashed, and he could guess what she was thinking. '_Were MeadowClan cats! We don't climb on trees!' _But even Stormpaw knew better then to argue with his plans.

"Thornkit, Silverpaw and Stormpaw," he went on. "You'll attack them straight on to distract them. Try to get as many of them to attack you, and make sure they don't climb our tree. Meanwhile, I will climb a tree, and I'll pass through the trees on the edge of camp until I get close to their tree. Then I'll just drop down onto it, without even needing to climb, or fight whoever will stay and guard it."

Silverpaw frowned, and he knew she was about to find a flaw in his plan. Sometimes she was even more annoying then her sister, Stormpaw. And she was smart.

But before she could, a once sleek-furred ginger and black she-cat limped towards them. "Are you ready?" she asked. "The other team finished planning."

They had decided to make Leopardheart the judge for the game. She got to decide the rules, and when a team won.

Firekit glanced back at his team, who all had a determined gleam in their eyes. "Yes," he mewed. "We're ready."

Firekit leaped onto the lowest branch on the tree, for once glad he had curved claws and a long tail. They would be helpful for climbing. Once he steadied himself on the branch, he bunched his muscles and sprang to the next. But miscalculated the jump, and he hit the branch harder then he had intended, face first. A snort came from Stormpaw from below the tree, and Firekit hurried to get back up, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't you have something better to do then watch me?" he hissed. "Silverpaw and Thornkit have already left."

"Nope. And I'm coming with you."

"What!?" he fumed. "But that will ruin the plan! Silverpaw and Thornkit can't hold all of them off by themselves!"

Stormpaw shrugged, and he knew she saw sense in what he mewed. But he also knew she would never admit it. "They'll just have to do it, because I'm not letting you take all the glory."

"Fine," he gave up. "Just be quick, and don't blame me if we all lose because of this."

Ignoring the gleam of victory in Stormpaw's yellow eyes, he jumped to the next branch, leaving her behind.

Firekit went up and up the branches, slowly growing confident, and stopped, out of breath when he reached a point where the branches in the tree they were in intertwined with the branches of another tree. Not waiting for Stormpaw to get up to him, only to catch his breath, he moved into the next tree.

He went through the trees, sometimes seeing flashes of the mock battle between Silverpaw, Thornkit, Darkkit, Dapplekit, Berrykit and Dovekit. Though Silverpaw and Thornkit were doing a good job of distracting them and not letting them onto their tree, he could see they were overwhelmed, and the only reason the other four didn't manage to get passed was because Silverpaw was a warrior with quite a lot of training. Firekit paused just long enough for to glare back at Stormpaw. She ignored him, and he went on to the next tree, as quickly as he could. They didn't have time to waste. Darkkit, Dapplekit, Berrykit and Dovekit were going to get past Thornkit and Silverpaw soon.

"If we lose," he hissed at her. "It will be all your fault."

"But we won't. And you'd better hurry up."

"I _know_ that!"

Nevertheless, he picked up his pace, despite his tiredness.

He reach the branch closest to the other team's tree, and realized there _was_ a flaw in his plan. The other team's tree was too far to leap into. They would have to get climb down from the tree they were in to get into the tree. He turned back to tell Stormpaw that, but before he could, he felt her shove past him. "I'm not letting you get all the glory," she hissed as she past by. He lost his balance, and slipped. At the last second he dug his claws into the branch, which stopped him from falling. Instead he was left hanging upside down from the branch, the only thing stopping him from falling beside Birchpaw was the strength of his claws.

Firekit cursed Stormpaw under his breath, feeling anger rush through at the way she left him, in this ridiculous position. _I'm going to get to the top of that tree! Not her!_

He used all the strength he had left to heave himself up. He saw Stormpaw at the edge of the branch, frowning thoughtfully. _She must of realized the problem that I had seen beforehand._

A sudden idea popped into his head. _Yes. That will be perfect. It will show her not to mess with me._

The only way to get to the other team's tree was to fight Birchpaw, and Firekit knew he didn't stand a chance against the apprentice. So why not use someone else? Firekit had no problem with using dirty tricks.

Firekit crept forwards until he was right behind Stormpaw. Then, using all the strength he had in his small paws, he shoved the silver-gray she-cat.

She let out a yowl of surprise, but couldn't stop her fall, and she landed right beside Birchpaw. The brown tom spun around just in time, and his eyes narrowed in surprise as he saw her. Birchpaw didn't waste time. He leaped on his sister, who managed to roll out of the way just in time.

Firekit didn't pause to watch their battle. He quickly climbed down and raced to the tall tree. He jumped onto the first branch, and winced as the leaves rustled loudly. Birchpaw had good hearing, and Firekit knew he would hear that.

The fighting stopped behind him, and Birchpaw let out a yowl of outrage.

Firekit quickened his pace, pouncing from branch to branch with agility. Firekit heard a loud _crack _as a branch broke. He smirked. Birchpaw was trying to follow him, and the large tom was too heavy.

The branches above him began to thin, and before he knew it he was at the top of the tree, breathing in the fresh, cold breeze.

The feeling of exhilaration passed through his body, and he let out a loud yowl. "We win!"

"No!" A shout came from the other side of camp. Berrykit was halfway up their tree, and even from this far away he could see the anger blazing in her eyes.

Leopardheart stepped out from the shadows. "Firekit's team wins," she agreed with him. "Now, can all of you come to here?"

Firekit climbed down carefully, excitement still going through veins. He padded to Leopardhheart and joined Thornkit and Silverpaw. Both of them were battered and their fur was ruffled, but they grinned wildly.

"Nice one," Thornkit mewed, bumping him on the shoulder.

Silverpaw nodded in agreement. "But why does Stormpaw look so cross?" she whispered, not wanting her sister to hear her. Firekit shrugged, feeling the anger fill once more.

"Ask her yourself."

Silverpaw looked like she was going to, but before she could Leopardheart started talking. "Great game, all of you."

"No it wasn't!" Berrykit yowled, glaring at him. "They cheated!"

Firekit held back a sigh. _Why is everyone angry at me?_

"What makes you say that, Berrykit?" asked Thornkit.

"Berrykit's right," Stormpaw shoved into the conversation, and everyone except for Firekit turned to her in astonishment.

He knew what she was going to say.

"Firekit cheated. He pushed me off the tree, when we were supposed to be teammates!"

Firekit felt his fur bristle, and he tensed his muscles. "I only pushed you after you pushed me!"

"I didn't-" began Stormpaw heatedly, but Leopardheart broke in.

"Stop it, all of you," she ordered firmly, and at last Firekit understood how the gentle she-cat used to be the deputy, before she had retired. She had a very commanding aura when she wanted. "You're clanmates, all of you. You shouldn't be fighting. This was just a game. Now," she turned to Firekit and his team. "Why don't you three go get some prey for yourselves? After all, you do get first pick."

Firekit nodded and padded toward the fresh-kill pile with Silverpaw and Thornkit, with Stormpaw dragging her paws behind them, and all of the other team shooting at them glares.

Firekit sighed and picked up a juicy rabbit from the pile. He hadn't thought winning would feel like this.

**So, how was that? I'd love to hear in a review:)**


End file.
